My Future With You
by neill15
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy were young they played together and they became best friends. Natsu then tells Lucy that he's moving away because of his fathers work, Natsu promised Lucy that he will be her boyfriend and so to be husband when he comes back. Now Lucy is 17, she heard that there was going to be a new transfer student in their school. Little did she know that it was Natsu...
1. Our Childhood

Normal POV.

There was a small young boy with spiky salmon hair around the age of 7 whom always whore a scarf around his neck given to him by his father, Igneel. His no other than Natsu Dragneel, cheerful, childish, funny and full of life.

One day Natsu's father, Igneel, had been invited by the Heartfillia family to discuss something important about their companies and what we'll come of it in the near future. So Igneel decide to bring Natsu along with him because he knew that the Heartfillia family had a daughter who was the same age as Natsu and thought that they might play together which might lead to them both becoming closer together.

"Dad where are we going?" I said whiles looking at my father for his response "We're going to the Heartfillia Estate, to discuss business" he said whiles rubbing my head which it made it really.

"But Father what I'm I Suppose to do there?" I said begging my father to answer me.

"Ohhh Natsu, the Heartfillia Family have got a daughter the same age as you" He said smiling towards me.

"Yeah, we can play tag, hide and seek and play house together!" I said whiles getting up from my seat and jumping of pure happiness.

"Okay, Okay calm down Natsu, were nearly there" he said whiles buckling me back down on my seat.

We finally arrived at the Heartfillia Estate. It had a massive gate which was made out of gold, they also had a small little fountain in front of their huge house. After our butler opened the door to the Heartfillia's houses we were greeted by maids and butlers who were all very kind and beautiful.

"Welcome sir" the maids said whiles me and my father were directed towards the living room and were greeted by a blonde man with a moustache and a small beautiful young girl seating right next to him.

"Welcome to my home" The man said whiles standing up to shake my fathers hand. After my father and Mr Heartfillia shake hands he invited as to seat down at the couch with them.

"So Igneel, how's that little guy "Mr Heartfillia said whiles smiling towards me and i just returned the gesture. "This is my son, Natsu Dragneel"my father said.

"Oh thats great, now my Lucy can have a friend to play with!"He looks at his daughter whiles rubbing his daughters back reassuring her that we weren't bad people.

"Oh by the way this is my daughter, Lucy Heartfillia" he said. I took a quick glance over at the blonde haired girl. I got off the couch and walked towards trying to introduce myself.

"Hi, my names Natsu, whats your name?"I said smiling towards her. She seemed pretty nervous because she was fidgeting with her clothes. The sight of her being all nervous around me, made a chuckle a little so she wouldn't notice.

"I'm I'm Lucy, It Its nice to meet you Natsu" she stuttered a bit but she mange to introduce herself to me.

She reached out to shake my hand but I held it and kissed her hand like a true gentlemen would do. "Its nice meet you too Luce"She blushed when I kissed her hand and she seemed a little confused of why I called her that.

"Luce?"she said whiles looking confused at me. I giggled a bit at the face that she was making.

"Yeah, Its my nickname for you because were friends now, right?"I said a little worried of what she might say. What if said no or worse slap me I thought.

Lucy POV.

"Thanks Natsu and yes we can be friends"I said trying to reassure him Meanwhile, while me and Lucy were talking my Father and Lucy's Father were talking as well so I decide to ask permission if we are allowed to play outside, at their garden.

"Father can me and Lucy go outside and play?"I said trying to do my best expression of puppy eyes at him because my father couldn't resist them.

"Okay Natsu now take care of Lucy now, Okay!"my father said demandingly.

"Of course, your the one who thought me how to be a gentlemen"I told my father to reassure him of the situation.

My father and Lucy's father agreed and we made our way towards the garden. Meanwhile my father and Lucy's father were talking about business and the future of their company.

Igneel POV

"Hey Jude, I was thinking of placing my main headquarters into a different country, so I am able to earn billions, should I do it?"I said waiting for a response.

Jude POV.

"If moving away benefits your company then do it!" I said, taking a sip from his tea.

"Thank you Jude you always know what say" Igneel thanked to which I nodded in response before dropping my head, letting out a sigh of distress.

Natsu POV.

While me and Natsu were outside, we decide to play head and seek.

"97, 98, 99, 100, ready or not here I come"I was grinning because I've got a strong senses of smell and I felt confident that I would find Lucy, of that thought made me chuckle a little. While I was walking around the garden I spotted a small hint of blonde hair at the corner of my eye.

"Come out , Come out where every you are!"I chucked a bit while rubbing my hands together mischievously. I was walking towards the tree from behind, like a lion about to jump and eats its prey. While I was closing in to my target, I prepared myself to jump towards her.

"I gotcha you Lucy!" I jumped towards her to capture her into my tight embrace. After I caught her, we were on the grass laughing at each other. I quickly glanced at her to ask her a very important question.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to be best friends?" I asked enthusiastically, confident that she'd say yes. After a few moments of her thinking she finally said what I wanted her to say "I'd love to be your bestfriend Nastu" at that very moment I started to cry of tears of joy that I finally had a new friend. I ran towards her and hug her into my warm embrace. At first she was a bit shock of my actions but she returned it by hugging me back.

Jude POV.

Thought : I'm hoping that my daughter would fall in love with that Dragneel boy, so my company can and their company can finally join together and earn billions of jewels. Our company combined will be the most richest and successful company in the world.

Igneel POV.

"Hey Jude, I think me and my son should return home"I told him, walking towards the garden to get Natsu.

While I was walking towards the garden door, I saw a Nastu Hugging Lucy.

thought : I think Natsu and Lucy are actually getting closer to one other.

"Hey Natsu, we need to go home right away" I told him. After saying that, Natsu turned around and grinned at me.

"Wow Natsu, you seem to be close friends with Lucy?"I kneeled down patting me sons head.

Natsu POV.

"Yeah Dad, me and Lucy are bestfriends"I grinned at him proudly knowing that I made a new friend. I turned around to Lucy telling her that I am going home.

"Good bye Luce, See you later"I said to her. I ran towards her and hugged her tightly, before running back towards my father.

Lucy POV.

At the front door of the Heartfillia estate we were in the car about to drive away until I saw Lucy waving towards me. "Good bye Natsu, I'll see you soon" waving her hand back and forth and smiling at me.

Natsu POV.

"Bye Lucy, I'll see you soon"I rolled my window open and I waved my hands back forth saying goodbye towards her.

Natsu Thought :

At that very moment when I meet Lucy. I knew that we would be come close friends, we're we both could share secrets and enjoys each other's company. In a week I usually visit Lucy's house around 3 times a week maybe 4 if my Dad wasn't busy. At first when I meet Lucy we got a long well and became good friends, now we're best friends but right now I feel this strange feeling in my heart telling me that Lucy was the one. I eventually realised that I had feelings for Lucy Heartfellia. Am I in love?

A mouths later…

Natsu POV.

It was late at night when my father called me over to his office to talk about something important. As I approach his office I became really, really nervous seating like hell. As I arrived at the door i knock three times to let me father know that I am there.

"Father, may I come in?"I said after knocking on the door.

Igneel POV.

I was in my office, trying to think of what I should say to Natsu. I then heard a knock at my door. "Come in"I said while the door began to open. When I glanced over to the door I saw that it was my son, Natsu.

"Oh hi Natsu, come over here and seat down"He came over nervously and sat down on the comfy chair and I manage to see him seating.

"I'm here to discuss to you about my company and were its going to head in the future" my tone suddenly to a friendly to a serious tone, being serious of our discussion.

I took a deep breath and said the news to Nastu "Nastu we're moving away for the benefit of the company, it may be hard for you but we will return back when your older"I looked at him, he looked shocked and I could see sadness in his eyes.

Nastu POV.

"But why do we have to move away father?" I looked at him, confused and shock of the news that he just told me.

Igneel POV.

"It will benefit the company, I'm sorry son"I said to him. He looked like he was going to burst out in tears but he didn't he held it.

Nastu POV.

"Alright father I'll go but theres one condition"I told him I was about to cry of his discussion because i have to leave Lucy.

Igneel POV.

"And what condition might that be?" I looked at my son in confused of what the request he wanted.

Natsu POV.

"I want to go to Lucy's house and tell her that I'm leaving"I demanded trying hard to hide my blush into my scarf. Meanwhile my father just smirked at me.

Igneel POV.

"Natsu do you like Lucy?" I smirked at the thought of them both being together, living together and having kids. I glanced at him and saw he was trying to hide his blush from me, this just made me smirk even bigger.

Natsu POV.

"y-y-yeah"I stuttered, trying to hide my embarrassment so my Father wouldn't notice.

Igneel POV.

"Okay, well visit the Heartfillia Family for the last time okay"at that point. I quickly glanced at Nastu and saw him all excited of the thought of him visiting Lucy again.

The day Natsu visits Lucy.

Natsu POV.

I arrived at the front of the Heartfillia estate, knowing that this is my last chance to see Lucy again. With the in mind I brought red roses with me to give to Lucy.

"Hiya Luce, how've you been"I handed the roses to her which she gladly got.

"I'm fine Natsu and thank you for the roses, I love them!"she said whiles smiling at me.

Lucy POV.

"Hey Dad, can me and Natsu play upstairs in my room?" I looked at my Dad asking for permission but I knew he would say yes anyway.

Jude POV.

"Yes you may"my Dad said whiles me and Nastu started walking upstairs to my room.

Lucy POV.

"Natsu do you want to play house with me?" I asked him using my puppy dog eyes so he can't say no and just like that he did as I told him.

Natsu POV.

"Sure Luce but can I be the Husband and you can be the Wife"I blushed a bit at thought of me and Lucy being husband and wife. At that very moment Lucy agreed with my decision.

"Sure, What every you want Mr Dragneel" she said sarcastically.

We eventually started pretending to be Husband and Wife. At that moment while we were playing house I just smiled at the thought of me and Lucy enjoy each others company.

PLAYING HOUSE.

"Honey, breakfasts ready!"Lucy yelled whiles pretending to be cooking beacon, egg and toast over at a table.

"Alright, just give me 5 more minutes!"I demanded pretending to be half asleep on Lucy's bed. Suddenly my so called 'Wife' came over at the bed and 'pretend' to splash me with water, she handed me a 'pretend' towel to dry my face off.

"Alright I am up"I said whiles reaching for the skies to stretch my body.

"Good, now come downstairs and eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" She smiled at me whiles 'pretending' to walk downstairs. I soon began to follow her to our 'pretend' kitchen were I ate my so called 'Breakfast'.

After playing house with Lucy for an hour, I glanced at the clocked and I thought that I only had 30 minutes left until I leave Lucy. So told her that we had to have a little chat.

Natsu POV.

"Luce I've got something to tell you"I was a little nervous of what to say but I built up the courage to tell her.

"What is it Natsu?"She looked at me a little concerned of what I might say.

"I-I-I'm sorry to have to tell you this Luce but I-I have to move away and I won't come back for a very, very long time" I stuttered a bit, at that moment I looked down at my feet about to burst out in tears but suddenly I felt someone arms wrapped around my neck me, but I already know who it was, Lucy.

Lucy POV.

Whiles I was hugging Nastu he placed his head on my shoulder, I started to feel my t-shirt getting wetter and wetter and I now why.

"I know its hard Natsu, Its also hard for me too seeing my bestfreind leaving me and not returning for a very,very long time "I started to crying because he, my bestfriend is going to leave me. Natsu then looked at me, putting his thumb on my cheeks whipping the tears away.

Natsu POV.

I got both of hands and placed them both on Lucy's shoulder and pulled her back a bit, so I was able to stare at those gorgeous brown eyes and saw deep within I saw concern and worry of what will happen if us begin separated from each other.

"Hey Luce, you know we played house together. You know that your were the wife and I was the husband. I hope that someday that it can come true" I blushed. I was a bit shocked of what I manage to blurt out which lead me to turn a hint of pink. But I didn't care cause at that moment I thought that I would spend the rest of my life my Lucy because I've I loved her every since I meet her.

I moved closer towards her ear to whisper something in her ear. At the moment when my lips grazed her ear she flinched a bit of what I might say.

"Lucy, promise me that when I return, we could get married?" I pulled back and stared back towards those big chocolate brown eyes waiting for a response.

Natsu Thought.

I felt kind of scared of what Lucy might say? Will she slap me and walk away? No! No! Your such an idiot Natsu of course Lucy wouldn't do that! Why am I such as fool I question myself?

Lucy POV.

As those words came out from his mouth it made my heart feel warm, it made me feel safe when I was close when ever I was with him and I blushed as the thought of Natsu and I as a married couple.

"Yes Natsu, I will marry you when you return!" I tackled him to the floor. Tears of joy started pouring down my check, feeling that somebody actually loved me except for my mother on the other hand my father never cared about me, he only cares about is money and the company and that's it.

"But when you return we have to go on lots of dates so we can catch up"I said smiling wildly towards him. I loved the thought of me and Natsu going dates. I giggled at the thought of that.

After I told him that I would marry him someday, he wrapped his scarf around my neck that he treasured the most and tucked in Nicely fitting Coseley around my neck. At first I was a little confused and shocked of what Natsu has just given me. He has given me his scarf the only item that he treasured and adored the most in the entire world and yet he give it to me. But why?

Natsu POV.

As I wrapped my scarf around Lucy's neck she seemed pretty of what I was doing. Of course your going to be shocked because I never given my scarf to anyone before not even my father.

"Lucy, I want you to have my scarf. Make sure you treasure it like I do"

"I will Natsu but why Natsu?" I seemed a little confused while looking towards his way while I see him smiling right back at me trying to cheer me up.

"It's just something that would remind you of me when I'm gone, so you wouldn't forget about me" I said while I ran towards her, whiles hugging her in a tight embrace. As hugged Lucy I moved me hands at her hair, I could feel the softness of Lucy's hair as I stroke her every single inch of her blonde locks.

Igneel POV.

"NATSU! We need to return home and pack before we leave. You've got 5-10 minutes left until we go home" as my father just told me that I only had 5-10 minutes with Lucy, made my heart Ache even more than before.

Natsu POV.

"Lucy, I have to go now. It's alright, I'll be seeing you soon enough" I said smiling back at her whiles I started walking towards the door. I felt so lose and heartbroken of me leaving my fiancée.

Lucy POV.

"No! No! No! Please don't leave me all alone" I sobbed of him leaving and not coming back for a few years. As I started to cry the door began to open again and I saw a pink haired man standing at the door with tears coming from his eyes then He burst out crying even more when he she's Lucy even more depress that ever. So I came at her and finally gave her one last huge which I filled with warmth and security. As he pulled away he got his infect finger and lifted my chin so I could she her chocolate brown eyes, after a few moments of awkward silence I leaned in yet at the same time she leaned as well. As our lips meet I filled it with lots of love and dire but it was only a peeked that an actual kiss. Yet I consider that my first kiss.

As I was at the door I saw Natsu enter the limo with his father. When the began to travel down to the gate, he rolled Down the window cover and potted his head out.

"I love you Lucy and I alway will. Don't you forget that" he smiled towards me with his signature toothy grinned.

"I love you too Natsu!"I just waved back at him whiles smiling good luck for the near future. Placing the scarf on my Neck tightly so I wouldn't miss Natsu because his scent is right her on this scarf. So I wouldn't be sad without him because I have his scarf.

To be continued…

Preview of the next chapter.

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfillia I'm a student who studies at fairy high. I am currently 17 years old which means 10 years has past since Natsu left and yet he still hasn't come back...


	2. Return

It was a warm Monday morning, the sun was up high in the sky, market people preparing their stores for a busy day ahead. Meanwhile in a familiar blonde hair girl was sleeping in her bed dozing into her dreamland. As the rays of the sun shined through her curtains, it glittered through her hair which made it seem golden and angelic. As the beautiful sight of the blonde haired girl sleeping, she finally managed to wake up from her slumber.

Lucy POV.

My Name is Lucy Heartfillia , I'm 17 years old, its been 10 years since I've seen Natsu and I truly miss. I hope he still remembers me when he returns. I live alone in my apartment because my father told me that he has to take care of the company and that he doesn't have time for me, so he sent me to a public high school called Fairy High which is actually really amazing. I've made lots and lots of friend in Fairy High and I can't wait for this new school year, I hope it would be filled of adventure,fun and happiness and maybe just maybe a bit of love.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW" As I managed to wake up from my slumber. I got out of bed and started to do my daily routine. I went over to my closet and collect two pairs of towel and made my towards the bathroom to take a nice quick shower.

15 minutes has past since I finish taking a shower. I went outside of the bathroom and started to do my make up and started to putting on my uniform which consisted of a white top, black skirt, black/leather shoes and black blazer . After I done my hair into a side ponytail, I made my way downstairs to make myself breakfast and eat and head towards Fairy High which is my high school were I go to. As I was about to walk downstairs I went over to my closet and searched and found Natsu's scarf which I always wore; It just gave me hope that one day he will come back to me so we could be together. Like he promised me.

After I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door to head to school. As I walked outside I locked my door and walked on the path towards Fairy High. As I was walking, people greeted me 'Good morning' and 'Hello' so I just returned it and smiled at them.

When I arrived in front of the school entrance I was greeted by my bestfriend, levy. She was happy to see and so did I.

"Hey Levy, How've you been?"I asked her while she came running towards me giving me a quick hug.

"I'm great Lucy chan"She said whiles me and Levy made are way to our class. Whiles me and Levy were talking about what we did over the holidays. Levy told me that all she did in the hoilday was read, read, read and homework and that was it! but that was the same for me, I would rather stay in bed and read a good book than go anywhere.

"Hey Lucy chan, did you know that theres going to be a new transfer student" I glanced at Levy and she seemed pretty excited for the new transfer student.

"Apparently its a boy and his going to be in our class" Levy said whiles looking at me in mischievous look. Oh no I thought. Oh Levy please stop this little game of yours, you and mira always do it. I just want to become friends with the new student not fall in love with him!. What if his hot? What if his my type? NO NO NO bad Lucy bad I though.

As I was in thought of the new student, I saw Levy at the corner of my eye that she was grinning at me like a maniac. Me and Levy made are way towards are class as the school bell rang for the start of school. As we arrived, we made are way over to are seats which was right next to each other. During that time our teacher made there acquaintance; Our teacher was called Mr Clive Gildarts he was a very funny and caring teacher but he was kind of stupid at times. His also our Home Room teacher.

Gildarts POV.

"Alright brats settle down!"As sir gildarts shouted at our class we finally made settled down waiting for what he might say next.

"Alright, today we have a new student in our class so please be nice and welcome him to Fairy High!" Sir Gildarts said.

Lucy POV.

At that moment the door shoot wide open which made everyone focus on the door way which revealed a pinked haired boy with black onyx eyes and a wide toothy grind spread across his face and a very handsome face which made me blush a bit. This guy seems really familiar but I can't put my finger on it I thought.

He was wearing the school uniform which was a black blazer, black trousers, black/Leather shoes, white top and a black tie. He looked so Handsome In the Fairy High school uniform. It feels like I've known him for so, so long but I just can't remember I though.

Natsu POV.

As I got out of my black Ferrari LaFerrari, I immediately got my backpack and locked my car. As I was walking to the entrance I saw the words 'Fairy High' on top of the gate, of that in sight made me grin widely, knowing that I was in the right place. I reached into my pocket and found my schedule for school which was given to me by mail. I glanced at it for awhile, trying to talk all the information in finally I got it all in and went inside the school which was very welcoming. I'm excited to start this school year and meet new people and make new friends, I can hopefully find Lucy, my fiancé I thought.

I walked towards my Home Room and opened the door wide open. I grinned widely at my new classmates.

I walked over at the middle of the classroom and introduced myself. Everyones eyes were on my but I didn't care.

"Hi everyone I'm the new transfer student! my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"I said whiles giving everyone a friendly grin. As I finished my little speech nearly ever girl was screaming my name. I sighed. I took a quick glance of my new classmates when I saw a very familiar looking blonde girl wearing a scarf which kind of looks like my scarf that I gave to Lucy I thought. I glanced at her and she glanced at me for a while too. I squinted my eyes at her and remember that the scarf she was wearing was my scarf! the one that I gave to Lucy that day 10 years ago.

At that very moment my eyes widen and tears started to builded up at the corner of my eye. I started crying of tears of joy. Everyone in the room looked at me confused and concerned of why I was crying. I managed to wipe the tears away and dashed myself at Lucy giving her a tight embraced that she was shocked of my actions.

Lucy POV.

At that very moment when he said that he was 'Natsu Dragneel' I glanced at him once more to make sure that he was the real deal but when I glanced at him, he was looking straight at me as well. I saw him squinting his eyes at me trying to examine me I suddenly saw him crying! wait! his crying? but why?

I suddenly felt two warm arms around me which I was a shocked from. I looked up and saw those mesmerising eyes that were staring into my chocolate brown eyes that nearly made me melt.

He suddenly leaned in and kissed me cheek which made me blushed of his actions.

Natsu/Lucy POV.

As I kissed Lucy on the check, I laid my head at the crooked of her neck. As I inhaled her scent which was surprisingly pleasant to inhaled.

"Hiya Luce, I missed you" I whispered into her ear so that no can hear what we were talking back. I pulled away so I can that beautiful face of hers that I haven't seen in ten years.

As I pulled away I saw Lucy wearing my scarf that my father gave when I was younger. So when I left, I gave my precious scarf to the person that I cherished most.

Upon hearing those words that came out of his mouth made me smile in shocked that my childhood bestfriend still remember the nickname that he has given me when we were younger, I though. During the time Natsu slowly pulled away NO! NO! NO! NO! don't let me go Natsu, I've miss you so much and your warm and cozy hugs are the best that I just don't want to let you go I though. Natsu slowly moved his hands down to my waist and pulling me closer towards him, during the time I our bodies touched I could feel the warmth that was radiating from his body which was surprisingly comforting.

At that very moment I was brought back to reality, I was in my little world thinking about me and Natsu childhood. I just realised at the very position of me and Natsu were in which made me blush so badly that I had to look down at the ground in embarrassment. In the background I could hear some of my classmates whispering.

"Does Lucy know the new transfer student?" someone asked.

"Awwwww, they'll make such as cute couple"someone said with a hint of excitement was heard.

"Hey isn't Dragneel the worlds richest company in the world?"someone asked.

Whiles I was looking down at the ground Natsu took his right hand away from my waist and manoeuvred it towards my chin, using his index finger he lifted my head up so he can look at me. As I looked at him he had wide toothy grinned across his handsome face which I've missed so much, I thought. while my brain was thinking about Natsu it made a small blush on checks. Natsu chucked a bit seeing me blushing.

"Don't hide your face Luce, your to beautiful to hide it" I said to her, trying my best to comfort her but it didn't it just made her blush even more. It just made me laugh seeing my childhood bestfriend blushing.

Gildarts POV.

"Sorry to disrupt your little moment but WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS HERE!" I said shouting towards Lucy and Natsu. As the both of them pulled away I told Natsu he could set next to Gray Fullbuster.

"Alright today were going to learn about algebra"after saying 'Algebra' everyone was moaning in disappointment.

Natsu/Lucy POV.

"Sorry to disrupt your little reunion but WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS HERE!" Mr Gildarts said. after me and Natsu parted ways he told me something that shocked me.

"Do you still remember our promise, the one we both promise together?"He said whiles walking over to his new seat which is located at the window side of the class and he was seating to that stripper boy called Gray. I quickly grabbed his wrist to tell him my response to his question.

U-u-um yeah Natsu, I still remember. Can we talk about it later in at break time? I asked nervously, still remembering that day we promised each other.

"Okay Luce, I'll talked to you later about it, okay?" he smiled at me and kissed me on the check whiles I just stood there shocked of what just happened but Inside it made me fell so happy, excited yet nervous of what happen next. As I was stood there stunned of what just happened, I suddenly felt a tug on my blazer, I looked down and saw that it was Levy telling me to seat down. So I brought myself back to reality and sat on my seat and listening to the Sir Gildarts.

Levy POV.

Oh My God Lucy's childhood bestfriend Natsu Dragneel kissed her TWICE on the check OMMMMGGG, I've got to tell Juvia, Erza, Mira and Lisanna about what just happened!. I just sat there looking back and forth at Lucy and Natsu of how cute of a couple they would be if they actually got together. Meanwhile Lucy was there staring at Natsu liked she hasn't seen him for years but she hasn't seen him though. This so exciting, I can't wait to tell my besties.

Lucy POV.

As the lesson progress, I would glance at Natsu admiring his handsome and mature features, whiles turning to Sir Gildarts taking notes from the lesson and writing them inside my notebook.I just can believe that my childhood bestfriend would turn out to be a sexy and looks like a gay guy made him in his laboratory I thought. Of the thought made me giggle and blush.

Gildarts POV.

"That's all BRATS!, now you can go to your next lesson"I said.

Natsu POV.

"I think I should ask Luce what lesson she has next, we might have the same lesson together"I muttered quietly to myself and smiled at myself of the thought of me and Luce. As I made my way towards Lucy, a few girls were just muttering to themselves of how I looked blah blah blah. This just pisses me off because I've got a finance and I don't want to break our relationship and our wedding because of some girl that wants me in her bed I thought.

What will happen next and who's Natsu Finance?...


	3. Fairy High

Natsu POV.

I was sitting down on my chair looking at the clouds admiring of how beautiful this day was. The sun was up high shining down on Fairy High, I inhaled the warm summer breeze that was refreshing and comforting. I my gazed moved around the landscape of Fairy High I suddenly notice that there was a big Sakura tree on top of the hill. I just sat adoring the sight of the beautiful tree swaying its leaves back and forth at the same time dropping the small salmon petals.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

I was suddenly struck out of my thoughts and brought back to reality because of the sound of the bell ringing meaning that the first period was over. So I got up from my seat and made my way over to Luce to ask what her next lesson was. I walked over to her and her friend with light blue coloured hair.

"Hey Luce, what lesson do you have next"I said giving her a smile.

"I've got music next what about you?"she asked me whiles I began searching for my school schedule. I managed to find it and found out that I have music as well. I grinned of what I had in my schedule, that I was going to be in Luce next lesson.

"Wow, I've got music as well, that means I can spend more time with you Luce" I giggle of the sight of Luce, she was blushing of the comment that I gave her. I cupped her check and leaned in to say something in her ear.

"Aww Luce, you look so cute when your blushing"after saying those words, Luce slightly smack my head.

"Oww Lucy, why'd you do that for?"I asked her a bit confuse of why she hit me.

"You exactly now why!"I shouted.

Levy POV.

"Okay you two lovebirds, stop playing around and lets all go to our next lesson"I said whiles pulling both of them outside of the classroom.

"O-o-okay w-were coming"we I stuttered whiles I was being pulled by my bestfriend, levy who was pulling as out the classroom. I was blushing like the colour of Erza's hair of the comment the Levy said to me and Natsu.

As we got out of the classroom Natsu came behind, he looked very confuse.

"Hey Luce, how's she?"I said whiles pointing towards the blue haired girl in front of as.

"He don't you go over there and ask her name, like a normal person would"I giggled a bit knowing that my childhood bestfriend was still a little shy while meeting new people. So I went behind him and push him towards Levy. As the both of them collided with each other the both started talking. I was so proud that my childhood friend is finally a big boy. heheheheh I giggled at t myself.

As I made contact with the blue haired girl she slowed down a bit and looked towards my direction.

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm Lucy childhood bestfriend"I said smiling at her whiles reaching my hand out to her hand. She smiled back at me and shook my hand.

"Its nice to meet you Natsu, I hope we can become good friends"I said whiles shaking his hand which was surprisingly very warm. Is Natsu from the multi billion dollar company, Dragneel inc I thought.

"Hey Natsu and Levy wait up for me"I said trying to catch up to the bestfriend and childhood bestfriend. During that time they both stayed still and waited for me. After we all meet once again we all started talking.

"Hey Natsu does your family own the Dragneel inc?"I asked out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, he said that after finishing high school and college he would retire and I'll have to run the company"I said while scratching the back of my head a little worried of what might happen in the future of me running the company.

"Oh my, did you know you Dad's company is the richest company in the world with billions of dollars even beating Bill Gates"I said proudly telling my new friend Natsu that his Dad's company is one of the richest company in the world.

"Hahahahha, I never thought about that before"I said laughing while scratching the back of my head.

As we got to the music room I had to introduce myself to everyone once again.

While I was at the front I looked over the classroom and found a seat next to Lucy being empty so I asked the teacher if I can sit next to Luce.

Bisca POV.

"Excuse me Miss Bisca, may I seat next to Lucy Heartfillia, please"I asked her trying to do my best puppy dog eyes to tempt her.

"Okay,Okay just stop doing those puppy dog eyes"She said while walking over to the board and writing something. While I got over to my seat I saw Luce staring a me so I smiled at her while she blushed.

"Okay class who would like to preform on the piano first"I said towards the class. while I was scanning the room I found out that only one person was putting there hand up and it was the new transfer student Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu/Lucy/Levy POV.

As I got out of my seat, I head towards the grand piano and thinking of what I should play. Maybe I should play Reluctant Heroes or maybe Let Her Go by Passenger I thought.

I sat down on the chair I took a deep breath and started to play Let Her Go by Passenger.

Oh My God, Natsu can play the piano and his this good. I'm just so speechless that he play a very complicated piece. When he's playing it he's so focus that he puts a lot emotions into the song whiles preforming it to the whole class. I think I'm falling for my bestfriend I thought.

As I finished everyone in the room was shocked. Miss Bisca came towards me and praised me.

"Well done Natsu, well played"I said while I patted him on the back to praise him for his performance.

I made me way to my seat, at the corner of my eye I could see Luce staring at me with her bestfriend Levy they both looked astonish of my performance. At the sight of both of there faces made me laugh. As the lesson progresses Miss Bisca was teaching as about duration, tempo, dynamic, pitch blah blah blah and the meaning and what it is and it was kind of boring because I already now what it was.

As the bell rang for Break everyone started to cheer of happiness that there finally able to run away free in the playground. I though of what to do and thought that I would ask Luce if she can give me a tour of the school because I just started and I didn't know where all the rooms where.

"Hiya Luce, can you give me a tour of the school since I'm new and I don't know where to go, Please"I pegged and knew that I had to do my puppy dog eyes to tempt her to do, she looked into my puppy eyes and finally gave in and agreed to my request.

"Alright, alright I'll show you around"She said in a bored tone. I went up to her and whisper into her ear which made her blush.

"We can also talk about that promise, Remember"I said seductively which earned me another smack to the head. While me and Luce where walking around the school, I saw how beautiful and friendly this school was. As walked around the school Luce told/showed me where the science block, math block, english block, music block and so on. As we were walking around school we both we chat about what happened for the past 10 years while I was gone.

During that time me and Luce arrived at the cafeteria. The cafeteria was filled up ,It looked so packed especially were the lunch ladies were serving the food. Oh God, why are people here are a bunch of animals I thought.

I suddenly heard a girl with white/silver hair shouting Luce name and telling her to come over to where they were siting. So I though why don't I introduce myself to Luce's friends and then we can talk about that Promise that we made.

Levy/Mira/Natsu/Lucy/Juvia/Lisanna/Erza POV.

"Hey guy you'd never believe this"I said trying to stop myself bursting from excitement.

"O-okay calm down Levy, you can tell as when we are at the table"Mira said stopping the our blue haired friend from bursting. As we got to our table we all sat around the table, we all faced each other.

"Oh Levy, were Lucy, she's usually early waiting for us"the scarlet haired girl said while looking around the cafeteria looking for our blonde haired friend.

"Thats the point why I'm so excited!"I said trying to tempt them so I can tell them the great news. All of my friend staring at me a little confused of why Lucy wasn't here and why I was so excited.

"Guys, you know Lucy's childhood bestfriend"I said and saw 6 of friends staring at me on confused expression.

"Ummm No, sorry Levy but Lucy never talks about this with us"Mira said a little disappointed of her blonde friend not telling her childhood but she knew that it wasn't her business and wanted to give her some space.

"Hurry up and tell us Levy, my patience is running low so HURRY UP"I shouted at Levy so she can tell us of what happened to our blonde friend.

"Um well, her childhood bestfriend transferred to our school today and its a boy but.."I said pausing for while of thinking of what to say next.

"But What!"they all said unison telling me to carry on with the story.

"His the son of the Dragneel family which is the richest company in the world which means that his family our multi billionaires "looked around the table seeing my friends with shock, speechless and confused faces on them all.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel with pink ohh no sorry its salmon hair with spiky hair. His also the same age as us"I said trying to fill in the gaps of the new transfer student.

"And you haven't heard the best bit yet"I said giving them a evil smirked towards my friends.

"Come on Levy tell us already"I giggled at my friends because they were so desperate to hear the new of our friend.

"But why would he come to a school like Fairy High?"Lisanna asked a little confused of why would a billionaires son come to a school like Fairy High, Its noting special, Its just an ordinary high school I thought.

"Yeah but why does were is he, I haven't seen him at all"Erza said angrily because she still doesn't know where Lucy was and she was very concerned of her nakama's.

"Thats because Lucy is giving him a tour of the school"I said in a duh tone at Erza while she gives me a death glare.

As I finish our conversation about the new transfer student the doors of the cafeteria opened, revealing a Lucy and Natsu the new transfer student.

"HEY LUCY, OVER HERE!"I shouted toward Lucy while she comes over with Natsu following behinds her. As the two made it over to the table Lucy introduce Natsu to all the girls at the table.

"Hey guys, this is my childhood bestfriend Natsu Dragneel"I said pointing towards them which Natsu only smiled at them kindly. I began telling Natsu the names of my friends.

"Thats Lisanna, Mirajane but you can call her Mira, thats Juvia, Erza who's the school president and you already know Levy"I said whiles I called out my bestfriends names, Natsu went over towards the girls and shock their hands and giving them all a friendly smile. After my friend greeted each Natsu, Natsu and I sat next to each other while all our friend just sat there staring at Natsu like an eagle staring at it's prey. Suddenly Mira broke the silence and asked Natsu a question.

"Hey Natsu, whats your relationship with Lucy"I asked him a little curious of Lucy's and Natsu's past.

"Me and Luce have been bestfriend since we were little kids, my father would always bring me to her house because my father thought I could make a new friend not until..."I stopped and looked at Lucy's bestfriends staring and listening to me knowing that I cared on with my story and Lucy's story.

"Until my father said that we had to leave and move to another country for the benefit of the company. I agreed but with one condition and that was I would go to Lucy's house and tell her that I'm moving away and that I well be unable to see her again for a very long time, as I got Lucy's house we both played one last game before I left. We both played 'House'I was the husband and Lucy was the wife, we played until my father told me we had to leave so I told Lucy that I would be leaving and will be return someday, so I gave Lucy my most precious scarf and gave it to her so doesn't feel sad will I'm gone"I was a little felt guilty at myself because I left Lucy all alone for 10 years, I just hope that I can make up to her. I slowly looked around the table and saw that nearly all Lucy's friends were on the verge of crying.

As I made my way around the table I show Lucy who had her hands covering her mouth, I moved closer to her and hugged her into a warm hug which calm her down, a bit.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you Lucy but I had no other choice but to go. Now I'm back I'll never be separated from you ever again"I said hugging her while she cries on my chest. After a good 10 minutes Lucy finally stopped crying, I used my index finger to slowly left her head up so our eyes can meet. As our eyes meet I leaned in slowly and kissed her on the forehead which made her blush like her friend Erza. I hugged her again while I rested my head on the crook of her head and whisper something her ear.

"Its okay to cry Lucy because I'm alway here to comfort you"I whisper to her which made her smile in delight and she kissed my on the check. While I placed my hand were Lucy kissed me, she giggled of the sight of me touching my cheeks where she kissed me

*COUGH*COUGH*

I looked around the table and saw all my bestfriends staring at me. I could see love hearts in Mira's and Levy's eyes Oh no those eyes only mean one thing, Matchmaking I thought. Meanwhile Juvia was jumping up and down her seat of pure happiness I wonder why and Erza she was just there smiling at me and saying well done while giving me two thumbs up.

"Guys me and Natsu aren't like that"I said a little annoyed at all of my bestfriends.

"What are you talking about Luce"I said even more confused, I thought she still remembers our promise that I made her.

"I'm talking about that me and you aren't dating"I said in a duh tone towards Natsu.

"What are you talking about of course were not dating"I said.

"See guys"I said while trying to tell them that we weren't a couple.I suddenly heard Natsu saying something that took me by surprise.

"Ofcourse were not dating because I'm already engaged to someone"I began to laugh at the sight of Lucy and her friends mouth opened widened.

"Natsu how's your fiancé?"they all asked at me. they seem determined to know who my fiancé is. ehehehehehehheheh

"Okay I'll tell you but I'm only going to describe her, Okay"They all nodded agreeing to my conditions.

"She has beautiful chocolate brown eyes, golden blonde hair, a curvaceous body, she's very intelligent, she's caring, loving, funny and her beautiful smile can make anyones day"I said while I a blush creeped onto my face leaving a hint of pink on my cheeks due to what I just said. Every single girl one the table looked over towards Lucy give her a big smiles from everyone.

It finally realised it that the girl Natsu was describing was me! me! Lucy Heartfillia but why am I engaged to Natsu. Oh My God when me and Natsu were still young he promised me that he would marry me someday.

"N-N-Natsu is that person your describing, Me?"I said stuttering a bit trying to get a response from the salmon haired boy who only nodded his head and grinning at me.

"Natsu I'm not your fiancé because I don't a ring on my ring finger"

"So, when I left you I gave that scarf to remember me by but it wasn't just a thing to remember me by, but it was also a engagement ring to me because it wraps around you like a ring and it resemble me as well, so its basically a wedding ring but around your neck"I gigged a bit of Lucy's facial expression.

"Its okay Luce, I'll buy you the most beautiful and unique diamond ring ever!"I said proudly and suddenly notice she fainted. I dashed towards her and saw the amount of blood ran through her face which caused her to faint. As I carried her Bridal style all Lucy's friend told me that I can bring her home.

"Hey Mira can you tell the teacher that we won't be in the next lessons"I said while making my way towards the gate/exits of the school while caring Lucy.

"Its fine Natsu, it is a finances job to take care of there partner "she said whiles winking at me.

As I was outside I saw my black laferrari. I placed Lucy gently at the side of the car making sure she doesn't fall and gets hurt, I unlocked the car and placed Lucy on the passenger side while I place all of our luggage at the boot. I turned on the engines which roared back to life and quickly racing down the road towards the Heartfillia estate.

Lucy/Natsu POV.

"Oh my we're am I and why am I laying on the bead"I questioned myself while I looked around the room and soon realised that I was in my own room but who brought me here. Suddenly everything came back to me, me about engaged to Natsu, Natsu coming back. I suddenly felt felt something moving at the side of my bed, I slowly looked at were the movement was coming from and saw Natsu.

"NATSU GET OUT OF HERE"I said while flushed bright pink. He slowly moved his head and opened his eyes where I meet those gorgeous onyx eye.

"Oh your finally awake, I was worried about you"he said whiles he hugs me and kiss me on the forehead which cause me to flushed even more.

"Natsu, how do you know where I live"I said a little shocked that he still remember where I still live and what shock me the most is he stills remember my address.

"Ummm I called my Dad and he told me your address, it surprises me that you still live in the house" he said whiles walking around my room until he found a picture book of me and him when we were little kids. As he was flipping through the pages I saw him smile lovingly a couple times while he was looking at the pictures, at the sight of Natsu smiling made me fall in love with him even more.

"Hey Luce, it's getting pretty late I think I should go home before my parents panic"he said whiles walking towards me leaning down and kissed me on the cheek before walking he walked at the door indicating that he was leaving.

"B-bye Natsu, I'll see tomorrow"I said as I stuttered thinking of what Natsu just did a few seconds ago which caused me to blush deep red. While I was shaking my head back and fourth trying to forget what he did.

Natsu POV.

"Hey Luce, it's getting pretty late I think I should go home before my parents panic"I said while I place the little picture book were it belonged and headed towards Lucy giving her a quick kiss on the cheek which made her flushed which made me giggled in my mined. During that time I was heading downstairs only to be meet by a woman who looked like Lucy it much older and Lucy's father Jude Heartfillia.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Heartfillia, I'm Lucy's childhood best friend, my name is Natsu Dragneel"I said while I shook both of there hands while they both just stare at me. Why does evey single person I meet always look at like I'm an alien I thought.

"It's nice to meet you Natsu"Mrs Heartfillia said while giving me a friendly smile which I returned well Jude just stood there giving me the evils.

"I think I should be going now, my mother will get very worried"I said wanting to get going.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both"I said giving them one last smile while Mrs Heartfillia only returned, after returning to my car I started it and made my way to my house, the house that had 5 bedrooms that my parent bought for me so I can stay at while I study at Fairy High which was very kind of them.

I hope I can bring Lucy to meet my parents someday Ithought while I giggled to myself.

As I arrived at my house, I got my house key and unlocked the door and made my way upstairs to my king size bed, I was about to fall asleep while I mumbled something.

"Good night Lucy"I mumble to myself while feel asleep.


	4. Complications

Lucy POV.

Located at the Heartfillia estate, we could see a sleeping blonde stirring around her bed woken up by the sunlight which pierced through her curtains. After ten minutes of moving around her bed she finally got up, she went over to her bathroom and took a quick shower. After her quick shower, she went over to her wardrobe and got her clothes and began to get dressed into her school uniform while wrapping Natsu's scarf around her neck. During that time she quickly put her make up on and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning father, good morning mother"I said smiling at my parents. My Dad was reading the daily newspaper and my Mom was busy playing around with her iPhone.

I walked over to the table only be greeted by the aroma of egg, beacon and toast which made me drool.

After eating breakfast, I said goodbye to my parents and made my way to school.

"Goodbye Father, goodbye mother, I'm heading to school now"I said whiles I got my bag and headed over to the door to make my journey to Fairy High.

"Okay honey, work hard and good luck with Natsu"My Mother said in a teasing tone, while I just stood at the doorway blushing 50 shades of red. I finally managed to get back to reality and head out to school.

Lucy POV.

During the time I was walking down the street I suddenly felt two arms wrapping around my waist which freaked me out, I thought it was a rapist. I had to think fast, I turned around and slapped him around the face while leaving a red hand print on his right cheek.

"Ow Luce, why'd you do that for?"A familiar voice asked, the blonde haired girl who stood ahead of him realised that the guy she slap was no other than Natsu.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I thought you were a rapist"I said rushing towards him while I put my hand on top of his red cheek, comfort him.

At that position we were in, me and Natsu were just standing there in silence while looking into each others eyes.

All of sudden Natsu kiss me on the cheeks, this made my face flushed from embarrassment.

Why dose he always kiss me on the cheek all the time? I thought. Holy shit! I just remembered what happened yesterday. Natsu and I, are engaged. I thought fighting against my thoughts.

Yeah I know we made a promise that we'll marry each other when were older but I want to take this slow and not rush into getting married.

"Natsu can please stop kissing me!"I half shouted at him, I cross my arms glaring at him while he still had those playful smile on his handsome face.

"Is it wrong to kiss my fiancé?"He said softly, dragging me into his warm, tight hug, again. I quickly got out from his hug and stepped away from him.

"Natsu, I think we should take this slow"I said calmly. He smiled and slowly walked up to me, wrapping his arms around and pulling me towards his chest.

"Okay...Why don't you become my girlfriend then?"I pulled my head away from his chest, only to be meet by flushed pinky who smiled down towards me. I flushed of what he just said.

"Okay"I nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we'll be late for school slow poke"He chuckled softly while placing his hand on top of mine intertwining his fingers around mine which I gladly held firmly. We happily walked down the pathway that lead to Fairy High.

After a few minutes of walking down the pathway to school, me and Natsu managed to arrived at the entrance without being late. When we were walking down the hallway to our homeroom nearly everyone around us were stopped what they were doing and started staring at me and Natsu. I heard the girls gossip and whisper under their breath talking about me and Natsu.

"His so Handsome"one girl said who told her girlfriends next to her.

"I think I'm in love"another girl said trying to hold in her squeals of happiness.

"To bad cause I'm going to win his heart"another girl said from the other side of the hall way. It eventually turned into a massive rumble between the young girls. fight over Natsu, trying to win his heart.

Natsu POV.

I gave out a massive sigh that nearly everyone in the hallway looked at me from the noise of frustration that I gave out.

"Listen up everyone!"I shouted, making my voice echo through the walls of the hallway, travelling further and further through the school. Everyone that was there stayed quite for the request that I was going to say.

"This is my girlfriend, if anyone hurts my LUCY, you'll have to deal with me!"I pointed at Lucy who just flushed into a bright red. I glared at every single guy in the hallway and gave them death glares, sending them the telepathic message with my eyes 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND' while they just gulped and walked away from the sheer threats that I gave them, I smiled happily that they understood what I had told them.

After my little speech, I looked over at Lucy who just stood there flushed and embarrassed of what I said.

I squeezed her hand and dragged her to our homeroom. When we arrived, I saw Lucy's friends talking to one another.

"Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia and Levy, look who's back"I presented Lucy who smiled and said 'hi' to all her friends. Every single one of them sprinted towards me and Luce like a group wolves and tackled Lucy to the floor, they all push me away and examined Lucy.

"Guys, I'm fine"She reassured them with a smile, they all let go and Lucy, they all averted their eyes to me while a mischievous crept on their face.

"What?"I asked the group of girls who only giggled.

"Are you too dating?"Mira asked while she had heart shape eyes with a small glint of excitement and happiness.

I smiled proudly, I walked over to Lucy who was looking down hiding her flared cheeks. I chuckled, I place my arms around her, bringing her closer to me.

"Yeah...She's My Lucy"I said, kissing her forehead. Meanwhile in the background all you could hear was 'Awww' from the group of girls that saw the scene.

After our little moment, our homeroom teacher came through the doors and asked us all to take our seats. After few more boring lesson, I mange meet up with Lucy at the hallway placing her books inside her locker. I made my way over to her and hugged her from behind which she screamed in surprise.

"Ohh, Its only you Natsu"She turned around and looked at me.

"Don't do that!"She half screamed at me, I waved my hands back and forth, trying to calm my angry girlfriend.

"Your so cute when your angry"I pinched her cheeks lightly which turned pink. She pouted and looked away, I chuckled of her actions. I closed her locker doors and made our way towards the cafeteria where we bought our food. We ate at the bottom of the cherry blossom tree, we talked about what things we done for the past 10 years that we were separated.

After period four and five finished, I made my way towards the main gates and I waited for Lucy. I stood there for a five minutes, maybe ten but it was wort it. Lucy came running towards me, a smiled visible on her face which made me smile back.

She tip toed and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek which this time made me flushed. I was surprised that she had the guts to actually kiss me in school grounds in front of everyone. I looked down at her and gave her my signature toothy grin, she looked up and she flushed.

We walked over to my car, I opened the passenger door for her and she sat down, I walked over to the drivers door and sat inside. I drove slowly down the school area, heading towards Lucy's house.

I pulled over infront of the gates, I got out of the car and opened the door for Lucy. We walked infront of the massive gate that towered over us both.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Luce"

"Tomorrows Saturday, Natsu"she giggled.

"So do want to go on a date tomorrow?"I asked curiously. She stood there for awhile thinking of what to says.

"Y-yes"She stuttered

"Yeah! Me and Luce are going on a date"I said aloud jumping around happily.

"Alright, calm down, calm down"She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at three"I said walking over to her placing a kiss her forehead. I place my hands at the back of her neck and leaned in and kissed her. Its was an amazing experience, it felt like were butterflies flying around my stomach while my mind just exploded of the sensation. Although she smelted like vanilla, she tasted sweet like honey which I enjoyed. After our five minute make out session we both pulled away for air.

Lucy POV.

"Wow"was the only thing that I said.

"Your an amazing kisser, Luce"He said

"Really? That was my first kiss actually"I said looking down, hiding my bright red face. I suddenly felt my head being lifted upwards, only to be meet by a pair of dark onyx eyes.

"Really? same here"He said giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He walked up to his car and opened it, but before he sat inside he walked up to me and hugged her tightly. He whispered something in my ear that made her heart flatter.

"I Love You"He said next to my ear while burying his face at the crook of my neck.

"I Love You too"I said

He walked back to his car and drove away while opening his window and waving good bye.


	5. AN

Sorry if I haven't been updating! it because i've got really, really important exams coming up in a couple of months so I have so study hard. I'll be able to come update around June 20 plus. Thank you for all the support and reviews!


End file.
